


My heart skips a Beat

by Rehkind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i'll try to make this a slow burn, maybe XD, papa roadhog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Two men meet on the battlefield and there's an instant connection between them. Chaotic feelings, much confusion and the simple question if it's right to date your enemy arise. [boombox/JunkratxLucio]





	1. When our eyes met

There was something special about staring into someone’s eyes on the battlefield. Even if it only lasted a second, it felt great. The emotions ranged from fear and panic to anger and sadness only to be met by Jaimison excited gaze. He enjoyed these short moments that gave him the feeling of knowing the people he fought. Well, before he blew them up. He tried to look at everyone who was in danger of being hit fatal or who was close enough to him. Junkrat could always spare a few seconds for this without stopping his attacks or showing a weak spot.  
But today, something was different. They were stuck somewhere near the Bank of Dorado when the Overwatch team attacked them. He had kinda expected it since they had already robbed this place before. But when it was time to fight, something went wrong. Junkrat just wasn’t able to keep his eyes away from his opponent, a young, rather small man skating around him with legs that looked very robotic. He was blasting some kind of music Jaimie couldn’t recognize. It seemed like these beats were healing his opponents and Jaimison knew that he should eliminate him immediately. But instead he was just standing there, watching him. Something shocking kept him from moving. A genuine smile on that beautiful face. And not just a smile but a smile that was directed to him. Something completely new to the junker. The eye contact only lasted about 10 seconds but they were ten seconds too much, 10 seconds of not moving at all. And the sound of a trigger being pulled punished him instantly. But instead of being hit by a bullet, he could feel a mighty hook being smashed into his side. A second later he was already with his partner, Roadhog. He was still searching the bullet when he found himself in the eyes of the small man. A small graze wound was on his cheek. The man looked shocked but instead of giving the soldier a scolding or confused look, he turned to see Junkrat. Before Jaime’s heart could skip a beat, Roadhog had pulled him to the side in a tunnel. “What are you looking at?” Junkrat panicked a little before pushing Mako away who of course didn’t move. “Let’s just get lost already.”  
It only took them an hour to shake off the Overwatch crew. Some of the loot was lost during their short fight. It didn’t bother Jaime. He had better things to research. They had found a house which looked like it’s residents had left a few days ago. Maybe they were on vacation? The junkers didn't care, just hoping that these people didn't return for a while. Roadhog decided that the living room sofa would be his spot and sat down to read. His taste of books was highly questionable to his partner, Junkrat just didn’t understand what’s the deal with wizards. In the corner of his eye he could see his partner trying to sneak upstairs. “Jaime,” he shouted. The younger man groaned and walked to his bodyguard. “Yes?” he asked nearly annoyed. “Concentrate next time when we have to fight. I can't always hook you out of shitty situations.” Junkrat only rolled his eyes and turned around. Upstairs, there were three more rooms and one contained what the man had been searching. A PC. He had not used one of these in a while. Being on the run from the authorities of most countries kinda keeps you away from the internet. He was not entirely sure what to look up but after a few bad searches (“Cute Overwatch guy” - “Soldier?”) he had finally found his mystery man. Lucio… The article he had found only shortly mentioned the man's Overwatch career and focused on something completely different. Lucio seemed to be musician. Junkrat frantically searched for headphones in the room - Mako wouldn't be very happy if he altered a paranoid neighbor who would blow their cover just because he wasn't cautious enough - until he found a pair of old and dangled headphones. Jaime plugged them in, pressed play and sat down. A convert video accompanied the first video he chose, showing Lucio. Many, many people were there, cheering. He spent the next few hours just sitting in front of the PC, watching the DJ. And every time his smile met Jaime's eyes, the Junkers heart skipped a beat.  
  
It was around midnight when Mako found his partner, asleep, in front of the PC, music still playing. He quietly shut down the machine and placed a blanket on Jaime's unmoving body. It didn't bother Roadhog that Junkrat had been looking at the Overwatch fighter they had met today - even a blind man would have noticed how the boy looked at his opponent - but he was hoping that Jaime would be a little more cautious next time. He couldn’t have died but the soldiers would have taken him in and Mako wasn’t really keen on busting the young man out of another mess. Jaime was notorious for getting into trouble, he was very young after all. It was a lot easier to recognize this when Junkrat was asleep, not twitching or laughing maniacally. He had aged too much during the omnic crisis because there was simply no other way to survive. Nowadays, he still had to act relatively grown up. Jaime had changed a lot since they’ve met but even if he became a little more careless, he still had to worry about their robberies failing and them getting caught. Thinking about this made Makis hatred for the omnics a lot stronger. A small snoring pulled the man out of his train of thoughts and back into reality. Roadhog shook his head, he must have been looking at Jaime for quite some time now. Roadhog turned around to walk downstairs - he still had to catch some sleep after all - but turned around shortly to look at the sleeping kid again. Something inside him was very determined to keep Junkrat save.


	2. What do you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio meets Junkrat again and starts to question a few things

It took 13 more missions until Lucio met that man again. The first time he saw “Junkrat”, Soldier 76 had nearly hit him with a bullet. Well he kinda hit him. Mercy insisted on helping him even though the DJ was very capable of taking care of himself. The wound had nearly healed completely, only leaving a small scar on his cheek. Between now and then they have fought a lot, aggressive Omnics, hackers and Talon. Although he had seen so many people, only the Junker had remained on his mind.  
It was a total surprise that Junkrat was there this time. He was alerted that Talon had attacked them at Gibraltar. Winston was the only one around which was already weird but he reported that he could only handle the hacker girl. Lucio had of course expected to just encounter Reaper and his crew. But instead he was greeted by maniacal laughter and the erratic sound of distant explosions. His teammates, D.va, Tracer, Genji and Soldier 76 seemed to be just as confused as him. “Maybe they are fighting?” D.va proclaimed hopefully but Soldier wasn’t convinced and sent a distress signal. “I’m very sure we’re fighting a damn big group of enemies.” They sneaked towards the direction of these noises, hoping to land a surprise attack. Soldier was leading the the group, D.va and Tracer following him closely. Genji hid somewhere on roof or rocks or whichever place the cyborg ninja might fancy for his attack. Lucio stayed a little behind them, keeping an eye on his teammates location. After the “incident”, Soldier prohibited him to jump into the battlefield. “Stay behind next time. Who knows if i won’t shoot a little more percies next time.” He didn’t want to anger the old man, even though it was annoying to lurk around. Soon, the first shots were fired and he skated a little closer to the fighting scene but tried to stay hidden. No one required help now. The air was filled with bullets. Soldier and Reaper were battling, Tracer tried to catch Widowmaker, while Genji and D.va were trying to hit the Junkers. The first two pairs seemed to be nearly in synchro and one could see how many times they have fought. Once Tracer got hit, he quickly got up to them and started to heal everybody. He really appreciated it that he was given a reason to get up, the DJ always felt bad when he wasn’t helping. And even though he was instructed to avoid it, Lucio soon landed in the middle of the battle field, healing and attacking. It felt a lot better than staying away. While trying to leave the field for a second, Lucio suddenly bumped into someone. In a sudden flash of panic he turned around. Depending on who was behind him, he might have a bullet through his brain or just a slap on the back. But there was Junkrat. Just standing there, looking as confused and shocked as him at this moment. There was a grenade in his hand and Lucio remembered that this man had killed so, so many people. But after a moment, the tall man actually started to smile. He winked at the DJ and then just casually jogged back into the battle on his diy peg leg. Lucio looked after him, very perplexed. He had to move on, his teammates required healing. The Junker hadn’t attacked him again. Just like at their first meeting. An awkward blush crept up his face as Lucio looked after him. Only Tracer screaming for help ripped him out of his thoughts. He quickly went to work again but a little less concentrated than before. His eyes just kept looping back to Junkrat who didn’t seem to be as focused as before too. After 15 minutes Phara arrived and Reaper shouted something about retreat. Before they finally disappeared, the tall man turned around and smiled at Lucio once again. Lucio just stop skating right then. Mostly because the fight was obviously over but also because he could feel a smile creep up his face. But then soldier stepped in front of him. “I told you to stay off the battleground, son. But apparently you just can’t listen…” Lucio didn’t move but the old man didn’t even bother to continue his speech about disobedience. Quite a relief. After a small high five from tracer and something that was probably nice from genji in Japanese, D.va approached him. Jumping out of her Mech, the girl quickly went up to the DJ and hugged him tightly. “That was a nice match!” She exclaimed. “GG!” It always sounded like they had just won a videogame when Hana talked about their jobs. Regarding her background it actually was pretty understandable. “Yeah, you did pretty well!” He praised her. “But you should have seen…” They continued to chatter until Genji approached them. “Friends, the old man had approached me to stay behind and look after Winston in case that Talon returned! Do you wanna join me?” “Can we make it like a slumber party?” D.va asked joyful. “I see you are always ready to work,” Lucio joked. Hana laughed and linked arms with the boys while walking into the watch point.  
Two hours later, they were already playing, comfortably sitting on a couch. Genji and Lucio were switching places a lot since Hana insisted on always playing. The men were okay with this, she was the youngest of them all and most of them treated her like a small sister, so she mostly got what she wanted. “Beat you again!” Hana exclaimed and playfully punched Lucio in the shoulder while he threw the controller to the cyborg. She always won. “I’ll be back in a second, okay?” he asked and went for the archive. As usual, Winston was there, tipping on his PC. “Um, sorry to bother you,” Lucio greeted him. “Do you have any info on the guys we fought today I could have?” Winston looked skeptical. “Why do you need those?” “I’m just curious, you know. I wanna be better prepared next time.” That seemed to satisfy the ape and handed him a tablet with a few open files after a moment. After a quick side trip to the kitchen, Lucio returned to his friends with 3 cups of tea. He sat down and took a sip, the cyborg and the mechpilot were still frantically fighting each other. The struggle was visible in Genjis face, the ninja never covered it around them. The healer enjoyed seeing his face and how comfortable the cyborg was to show it to him now. Hopefully, this was a sign of acceptance.  
His attention drifted back to the files. Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra, Roadhog - none of them were truly interesting to him. “Jaimison Fawkes aka Junkrat” - there he was. Lucio was absorbed by the few informations that were available. He was trying to understand who this man was and maybe why he was like him. Suddenly Genji was by his side. “What are you looking at?” Hana was gone, probably off to the toilet. Before Lucio could answer, the cyborg continued. “Ah, the man you’ve been staring at today. I bet he would look good if one would scrub off some of that dirt.” He joked but was surprised when Lucio showed him a suggestive smile. “Seriously?” Genji asked and laughed. “Well you know,” Lucio started to explain. “ he’s been smiling at me an awfully lot during our battle and well… he didn’t kill me when he had a chance.” The cyborg looked interested but also kinda worried. “I would have changed the order of these statements but well.” The cyborg elaborated. “So what’s the problem? He’s giving you the heart eyes so why not take the chance and try something?” Hana came back and squished herself between the boys. “What’s up?” she asked curiously but Genji only gave her a sly grin.Lucio closed the files before Hana could snap the tablet away from him.  
Hours later all of them were trying to fall asleep. Hana had already rolled over to him and hugged him tightly. She was a cuddly sleeper. Genji was acting as if he was asleep and even though he didn’t really need any sleep. Lucio knew that he would roll over soon too, mostly because he really liked body contact, even though he didn’t have much of it. But the DJ himself, he was so far away from sleep. Jaime was on his mind and Lucio was asking himself who that man really is and if he would be able to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> I really hope you've enjoyed my work till now :) But I'm also already apologizing for mistakes in sentence structure, grammar or misspellings since English isn't my native language.  
> And again,  
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat had enough of Talon but there's one last mision he has to go on.

It only took 8 missions for Junkrat to hate Talon. Suits, suits everywhere, giving confusing orders and making no sense to him. Stoically treating him like he was useless shit. He could only stand his co-workers, Widowmaker, Sombra and Reaper. The sniper made him almost feel sorry for her, since she was the most destroyed and manipulated by Talon. No feelings, no regret, she would simply kill for them. Sombra, compared to her was fun. That girl had expected her hacking skills to control the Junkers. Well she didn’t expect his hate for omnics. Of course he didn’t use that new fancy shit for his prosthesis, it was all self made and safe. But out of all of them, he liked Reaper the most. The rough man was nice and protective, giving him the feeling that these missions made at least a little sense. He reminded him of Mako - he still preferred his roadie though! No one could replace him. But now he couldn’t take working for the suits anymore. He had told them rather rudely - he needed to get rid of this anger. Mako had agreed with him and the suits had to do so too after a while. Only one condition was set - a last mission. Jaime had cursed a lot at them for this but had to do it anyway. They were in Rio, and Talon had planned out a raid for them. Vishkar Corporation had developed a new technology, something that the suits got all fussy about. Junkrat didn’t quite get it anyway, something about tiny bots that would make your body jump like someone else wanted. Sounded scary to Jaime but if Talon wanted it, they would get it for them. Sombra didn’t seem to be too stoked and she even tried to explain why this was such a terrible thing to happen. The day of the event was calm and hot (as always in Rio). While Widowmaker volunteered to set up everything, the rest could spend their time on their own. Sombra ran of to make some deals, Reaper prefered a small break. Only Roadhog was convinced that it was time to take him on shopping tour - he wanted to get them some new things if they could for once. Jaime had spent the whole morning finding a fitting disguise which wouldn’t make them suffer in the burning heat. Clothes, food, weapons - Roadie had a lot on his list. Jaime was only partly convinced by this necessity but he enjoyed seeing the city. Some parts of it seemed free and peaceful if you ignore the omnics. Jaime tried to suck all these impressions in, tried to remember it perfectly. He mostly ignored Mako, only helping him when he was reminded to do so. They were walking down a shady street as the Junker spotted something interested. A big poster of a man Junkrat didn’t expect - Lucio. For a split second, his heart stopped. He would love to see him. He searched for the dates on it, only to be confused what day it even was. “Mako!” he shouted out, waving to his partner. “Get yer ass over here!” He showed him what he had found, only earning himself a grunt. “What do you want now?” His partner asked stern. A short moment of silence was broken by Junkrat again as he said: “Probably to see him?” Before Mako could complain, Junkrat elaborated: “I know it’s dumb, that we might get seen, and that it’s childi-” ”Okay, we’ll go there.” Mako said and pointed at the last date of the poster. “Then.” “Wha-Why?” Jaime asked confused. It was in a month - a lot of time to him. Mako’s hand ruffled through his hair. “We’ll have enough time to go under cover from tonight’s action. Makes it unlikely we’ll be searched by everyone…” Junkrat wanted to answer but Roadie had already grabbed him by the hand and started to scurry as they could hear the well known sound of police sirens. Being caught now would destroy the whole plan. They quickly hid behind another wall, quietly listening to the sirens disappear. “We should get back, it isn’t save,” Mako stated and took Jaime’s hand, leaving him no time to disagree.  
While they rushed through the streets, Junkrat’s mind started to fade out. His legs and Mako’s hand would take him wherever he needed to be while his mind started to mix the colors before his eyes into another daydream. His mind switch to his hometown, like it used to be, long ago, without the tragedy. The houses standing in a perfect line, looking all alike, besides their perfectly kept picket fences and gardens. He used to play in them so carelessly, it felt like a flawless world. It seemed so long ago, he sometimes feared that he might forget it. He forgot so much already, too much. But that feeling, he needed it to feel like himselfs sometimes. The violence which provided him his daily bread took him further and further away from that innocent. He sometimes thought about quitting all of it. But there was nothing to return to. The worries faded away again, replaced by a warm feeling in his heart. His mind switch between the good things in the present. Roadhog, the way the two cared for each other, was one of the few constants in his life that were undebatably good. And soon, the two if them would be free again, away from this shitshow of suits and orders. They would have enough loot to take a few weeks off, keep calm and enjoy a little bit normal life, even if they were overly cautious. It would be fun… and he would see Lucio.  
A smile crept over Jaime’s face. Mako had noticed his absent look a while ago and observed how he changed. Sometimes he wondered what went on behind those teary eyes. Right now, he certainly thought about something good. Mako couldn’t bring himself to snatch him out of these phases when they weren’t in a fight. The younger man looked so much calmer than any other time. And like that they walked into the old abandoned house that Amelie had chosen for their stay. He left Junkrat with that stupid grin until they were a few steps from the room the others stayed in. There he softly poked the younger man, who twitched and couldn’t hide his shocked expression for a few seconds. He quickly let go of his hand and turned to Mako. “We’re already here? Seems like I’ve been lost in my mind again… Sorry.” “It’s alright,” mumbled the older one and ruffled the blond’s hair. Junkrat put on his crazy grin before they entered the room, but it seemed fake. “Hey there guys! Do you feel ready for our last big rumble? “ he asked mildly convincing. No enthusiastic answers, not even from Sombra. They seemed weirdly on edge. Reaper signaled them to come over. “Here,” he pushed a bunch of pictures into their hands. “It’s like they know we’re here.” It was a bunch of overwatch idiots. Jaime shuffled through the pictures, hoping and dreading to see Lucio. And there he was, next to that annoying pink girly, smiling, handsome as all hell. He had to stop himself to sigh in front of the others. “So what, they worry you?” he asked. “They’ve been patrolling around Vishkar’s main building, so they are a new danger we have to think about.” “We could provide a distraction,” Roadhog interrupted Reaper. “Other end of the city, there’s a big bank. It should buy you enough time.” Reaper nodded. “Then you should get ready. We’ll start in 3 hours. Plan accordingly.” Mako turned around and went but Junkrat stopped for a second. “So, eh, bye? Look out for those bastards, Reaper.” The older man nodded. “Take care, Jaime.” Junkrat jogged to catch up with Roadhog outside of the house. The walked quietly for a while until the younger one asked: “So you really have a plan?” A bit of silence, then a quick “No.” “But what will we do?” asked Jaime confused. No plan, that was dangerous. Mako smirked under his mask. “Let’s do it like in the old times.”  
Two hours later, all was set up. No real strategy, just simple guidelines. Get in there, make a mess, wait until those bastards (and Lucio) got there, fight a little, leave quickly. Now they were sitting outside a bar, in their disguises. He glanced over to Roadhog who looked into the sky, trying to kill time while sipping on a sweet boba tea. “Mako, why did you want us to get away from there?” he asked blandly, throwing the older man out of his train of thoughts. He stared at him for a moment and turned around. There were some weird emotions on his face that he couldn't recognized. The man was taking another sip. He still wore his mask, slipping the straw under it. Of course Jaime had seen him maskless, the giant gashes that had destroyed his skin a long time ago. He wanted Mako to feel comfortable with his wounds but on the streets, he couldn’t expect others to do the same. Finally, the older started to talk. “It’ll be safer.” “What?” the younger one exclaimed confused, only to whisper: “But aren’t we supposed to fight those bastards?” Mako nodded but grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. “Calm down. We’ll fight for short but we’ll leave when the big group arrives. Let’s take a little money and get lost. I already have a place in mind where we can hide for a month or so. It’s better this way. I… I just want you to be safe.” Silence. Jaime looked into his boba tea and then smirked. It was a safe plan and a plan where he didn’t have to fight Lucio. Probably. “Then let’s do it.” He exclaimed with a smile.  
The bank robbery was short and sweet. The employees didn’t put up much trouble, and after 15 minutes, they could already hear the bastards arrive. It was soldiers shouting that alarmed them. Roadhog gave the sign and they ran outside, ready to attack. The pink thingy arrived first, taking a ton of his explosives, who was followed quickly by the old man and the ninja. Junkrat didn’t bother remembering the names. The only person worth remembering wasn’t around. Good. He jumped to avoid another round of the mechs projectiles, only to blow up the mine in front of her. Oh the battle felt good. But as quickly as it started, Roadhog gave him the sign to retreat. Shortly before the battle started, they had agreed on a place to meet because now, they were taking different routes in hope to confuse the enemy. Junkrat jumped into a small road, hoping to avoid the pink lady that way. He wasn’t the quickest but multiple jumps through gardens, windows and shortcuts he found through sheer luck shook of the soldier. It looked like pink thing and the ninja went after Roadhog… Junkrat allowed himself a short break to breath in a dark sideroad. He hoped his friend was alright. After all, there were two following him. In that moment his head jumped to Reaper. How would he be doing? Hopefully they bought them at least a little time. It was quite, so Jaime hoped that it was also save. He went back on his path, only to run right in front of someone. As if the gods were playing a joke, it was Lucio.  
His mind went blank for a moment, unable to speak just stare. He wondered, what did people usually say to people they fancied? Would it even be appropriate to flirt right now? But before he could turn this into an awkward silence, Lucio spoke. “Hey there. Let’s just say I didn’t see you here if Morrison comes back, okay?” It took Jaime a while to process the meaning of this beautiful voice but then he smiled and nodded. He walked towards Lucio, his initial way but stopped shortly. “Well thanks darling. I guess I see you in a month.” He winked and started to run. 200 meters away, he was pretty sure that it was no use to run since Lucio was way faster with his rollerblades. 400 meters away, he realized that it might have been a mistake to mention his concert and the exact day he wanted to go there. 600 meters, he was already slowing a little down, he remembered that he called Lucio ‘Darling’. How terrifyingly stupid. And cheesy. And embarrassing. 800 meters, he decided to tell Roadhog nothing about that whole encounter. As he walked and walked, his mind started to fill with more and more regrets.  
In the time he arrived at the venue, Jamieson Fawkes felt like a total idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought i was gone but my love for junkrat will keep me going... my time managment is shit tho

**Author's Note:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Thank you for reading this chapter!   
> I really hope you've enjoyed my work till now :) But I'm also already apologizing for mistakes in sentence structure, grammar or misspellings since English isn't my native language.  
> And again,  
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
